One night together
by Setsu Loves Yaoi
Summary: Just a short weird story thingy with Cuba and Canada. I think it's kinda cute so please read it! wasn't meant to have a summary! I don't own Hetalia *sad face*


I curled my fingers into his long, dark dreads feeling them twist around my fingers. He made a snorting sound and snuggled closer to my chest. I smiled and giggled, stroking the dark arm around my waist. Most people would be intimidated by having a large man like him lying in their bed, but not me. I like the dark curls on his chest and the distinct smell of cigars lingering on his body. He is so different from what I am used to. So much warmer and kinder, yet brutal and easily feared, then the other men I know.

Absent mindedly his hand stroked up and down the outside of my bare thigh. I shivered slightly, as the tingling sensation fanned throughout my body and a blush dusted my cheeks. As I smiled down at him, my eyes lingered for a moment on his sleeping face. He must be dreaming of something nice due to the smile gracing his lips and the light blush on his cheeks. That's when I noticed them, the bite marks and dark hickies scattered across his neck and shoulders. I felt my cheeks heat more, but my smiles never left. I was sure I had the same marks on me, with the exception that they were probably everywhere. I also noticed the red scratch marks running down his back. I guess I'm a rougher lover then I thought. A sigh puffed out of his lips and I was met with deep chocolate eyes and a wonderful smile. My pale lips were slightly covered with his darker ones in a sleepy kiss.

"You still awake Mateo?" I smiled up at him as he hovered above me.

"Oui. My thoughts keep me awake." He smiled back, understanding exactly what I was talking about. He ran his hand up my thigh and across my hip causing me to wince slightly. His smile fell as he moved the very white sheet from my body. I shivered as the cold air kissed my bare skin. I followed his eyes down to stare at the very dominate purple bruises expanding most of my hips. Gently he ran his fingers over them, sadness laced his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Mateo. I guess…..I was to rough with you this time." I smiled and tilted his face up to look into his eyes. Usually I was shy, but never about the marks from having sex with him.  
"Cuba," my voice was soft. "I don't mind. I love the marks you leave on me, and" I smiled wider, almost oblivious to our matching blushes. "I love it when you're rough with me like last night." He smiled back at me. Sitting up slightly, I pressed my lips to his. He cupped my cheek, fingers tangling in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, taking a fist full of his dreads. I pulled him on top of me as we laid back and our kisses got heated. It was times like these, when I'd wrap my legs around his waist, that I'd feel a little slutty. We'd already done it once the night before, but still I wanted it again. Wanted to feel the passion again. The Cuban fire and spice he gives me. He smiled against my lips, but pulled away to look down at me. He stroked my cheek, trailing his hand down my neck and chest as he spoke.  
"Up for another round Mateo?" His voice was husky and deep. Tipping my head back and allowing a soft moan to slip passed my lips, I rolled my hips up against his, hoping he'd understand and give me what I wanted. Groaning, he leaned down to add more hickies and bite marks to my neck.

"Je t'aime Cuba! Je t'aime!" I moaned out gripping his shoulders tightly. He smirked that sexy smirk of his against my neck and I couldn't help but smile as well. Once again our lips met, sharing a sweet and passionate kiss.

"Ti amo Mateo." Tonight, was unlike any other. Our bodies became one, just like it had many times before, but this time… This time it was better. It was the second time out bodies had come together…  
_As newlyweds._

_**Sorry this is so short and awkward! I really wanted to post something else, but I'm at a standstill already in my Let me love you story and this is what boredom in class leads to! I hope you guys still liked it! Thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
